


Timent Tenebris

by UpliftWinter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpliftWinter/pseuds/UpliftWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a fear; whether it is heights, falling or water. What if one girl's fear was herself; the darkness inside of her that is threatening to take control and not let go. What if a group of misfits can help show her the light, show her a real life and maybe along the way show her what true love and compassion is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 ➼ Prologue

 

*13th February 1990*  
The day I was born. I was born in a small town called Macon in Georgia in the United States. It was raining outside as it usually does during the time of the year, thunder rumbling outside and droplets having races down the window of the room where I was born. My parents were young, my mother beautiful and my father handsome. When I was born I was born deaf; the doctors said it was because my ears hadn't formed properly when I was growing in my mother's womb. My parents were only just out of high school when my mother had me; they couldn't handle a child never mind one who was deaf. That was the day I was put up for adoption.

*13th February 2006*  
This was the day that when my life changed forever and I still don't know if it was for the better or the worst. It was my sixteenth birthday, I had been in an orphanage for sixteen years, I had been in the system for years but no one wanted a deaf little girl, I wasn't bitter I was better by myself; when I woke up I went to put on my glasses only to realise that everything was blurry when I looked around so I took them off then looked around again and realised that everything was clear, I could see perfectly. Another thing that I noticed was that I could hear an annoying buzzing sound that was made me stop in my tracks. I could hear. I ran to my bathroom looking in the mirror; the first thing I noticed was my eyes they weren't the same the normal grey-blue colour had changed now they were bright blue but the weird thing was the looked similar to a cat's eye I didn't have a circle pupil anymore. While I was looking my teeth caught my eye, my canines had elongated I realised I had fangs.

My first feeling was confusion, but then it clicked it had been on the news for years. I was one of them, I was a mutant. I started feeling fear taking over I clenched my hands only to feel a sharp pinch on my palm; I looked down to see that my fingernails had elongated to black pointed claws. I panicked I knew the stories of the children that were mutants in the orphanage one day they were there then no one ever heard from them again. So I did the best thing I knew to do, I packed a few sets of clothes into my backpack got all the money I had saved up and left before anyone noticed. 

All of sudden I felt free walking away from the hell they called an orphanage, I was away from the bullying of the older kids in the orphanage that I had put up with for years. I didn't have to go to my room covered in bruises and cuts from the head of the house Miss Payne she hated all the kids except from a small group of girls that I called the bleach bimbos led by Brittany they were the worst all they did was bully the younger children, spread rumours about the people they didn't like including me. I was away from the abuse and neglect I was finally free.

 

»-(¯`·.·´¯)->Timent Tenebris<-(¯`·.·´¯)-«

     Hi to whoever is reading this. I'm Hayley, I hoped you enjoyed the prologue introducing 'Timent Tenebris' sorry it is so short the rest will be longer I promise.  
 More to come soon  


	2. Chapter 2 ➼ Rafter Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it   
> Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with the X-men universe or any of it's characters I just own my OCs  
> This Story is also on Quotev and Wattpad

*15th March 2008*  
It's been two years since I got away from the orphanage or hell as I like to call it. No-one came looking for me, to be honest I don't think they even noticed I was gone so I suppose that's a good thing. When I left I drifted from place to place in Georgia mostly staying in abandoned buildings or under unused bridges for shelter and always moving if I heard anyone coming my way.  I've done some things that I'm not proud of like stealing food from market stalls and stealing clothes when mine weren't wearable anymore or got to small for me but I never stole money or hurt anyone I couldn't not after what happened in the orphanage I couldn't put someone else through that because I know what it feels like to have money stolen and what it's like to be hit and it's not the best feeling let me tell you.  
  
I've been lucky along these two years; I found my backpack near one of the buildings I stayed in that's how I got my sunglasses which I use to hide my eyes and I found the bracelets which I never take off.  Also along these two years I learned how to control when my claws come out. It's still weird being able to hear I mean I went sixteen years reading people's lips when they were talking but now my hearing is amazing I don't know if it's just me thinking it but I think that my hearing is better than a normal humans because I can hear when people are walking near me even if they aren't even close also my eyes are improved compared to when I was wearing glasses I can pick out specific details on a person or place it's pretty cool if I'm being honest. The fact is I embrace my abilities I don't why people are so anti-mutant I mean we're just like everyone else, we still have daily lives and jobs so why treat us differently.  
  
Anyway before I start about anti-mutant people (douche-bags) I eventually moved on from Georgia, I was running out of places to stay and I never went to the same place twice because I didn't want to be recognised because they might take me back to the orphanage and I can't risk that; I will do anything to stay away from that place. So I hitch-hiked my way through North and South Carolina, many of the truck drivers were very kind I think they took pity on me because of my age, many of them giving me food when they had it; I only stayed in North Carolina for two nights when I couldn't find anyone to hitch-hike with but in South Carolina I never stayed I was travelling all the time. My main goal was to get to New York City because I thought it would be easier to get a job and make some money and maybe if I saved up enough get a cheap apartment, but job hunting was a lot harder than I thought I had no previous experience and no bank account which made employers suspicious of who I actually was but to be honest I never gave my real name I couldn't what if someone found out and took me back to my personal hell.  
  
Sometimes I just want to tell people who I am but I cant just go up to people and say " Hey, I'm Evalynn Mepham and I'm a mutant"  
Hell I can't even show my eyes because people will know straight away and start asking questions.  
  
I think the one thing that I wish that I could have would be human interaction, I mean just a friend or someone to talk to but if I try to talk people can see my canines and run off; when I was hitch-hiking I kept my head down when I was talking and kept my sunglasses on all the time, but now I just stay away from everyone I'm safer by myself being alone keeps me from feeling emotions that I don't need to feel anymore when I think about it it's just like a blackness in my mind that keeps spreading no-one cares about me so why should I even bother I don't need the childish emotions anymore.   
  
One thing I learned when I was New York; never trust anyone. I had been in New York for almost six months when it happened I was staying under a bridge with some other homeless people when I was attacked by a man who was probably high when I wouldn't give him anything he went to stab me but my instincts took over and I moved quicker than humanly possible and ran far away from the bridge but the man had caught me with the knife so I had a huge scratch down my forearm but right before my eyes it was healing and healing quickly that's when I learned more about my abilities, but now I never stay in a place where there was other people like I said being alone is better, being alone means I don't get hurt.  
  
On one of my days in New York I met others of my kind. I was in the alley behind the fast food restaurants smoking a cigarette (bad habit I picked up but it stops me from feeling hungry and helps me relax) that I had bummed of one the workers that came out for a break. When suddenly I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching me; thinking it was some of the employees on a break I pulled up my hood and stood against the wall.  
  
"Those things will kill you" I heard a masculine voice call  
"Doubt it" I muttered but didn't lift my head  
  
I heard the other man chuckling as if he had heard me. Weird. They still hadn't moved away they just stood there I could see their shadows in front of me. As I looked I saw what they looked like; they were two older men probably late twenties early thirties; one was wearing sunglasses that had a red tint with a black leather jacket that had a red and yellow stripe across it with a red t-shirt and jeans while the other one wore a brown leather jacket with stripes on the sleeves with a button up shirt and jeans but he was wearing dog-tags which instantly made me wary of who these men actually were. They just stood there as if they were analysing me.  
  
I put out the cigarette on the walls and began walking down the alley away from the men.  
  
"We know what you are, Evalynn" the man that talked before called as I walked away, his comment made me stop in my tracks for a split second before instincts took over and before I knew it I was running; how did he know my name? how did he know I was a mutant? these questions ran through my head as I ran toward the place I was staying for the time being. I could hear them coming the same direction I was running. I ran into the building grabbed my backpack and jumped on top of one of the boxes before jumping up onto the rafters on the ceiling of the building; I was hiding, I know it was cowardice but even with my abilities I knew that I couldn't take on the two men.  
  
I heard them before I saw them, they were talking to each other well they were arguing.  
"Well done Bub, now we've lost her" a gruff voice said,  
"Shut up Logan" the other man snapped  
"Well it's your fault how could you not know that saying that would spook her Scott" the man apparently called Logan snapped back.  
  
They were now looking around the building between the different boxes; I prayed they didn't look in my direction. The man I think was called Scott knock over one the boxes causing the birds that nested in the broken down bits of ceiling to scatter which in turn caused the man called Logan to bring out a knife, wait knives but as I looked closer I realise that the knives were sticking out of his knuckles when he realised there was no threat they slid back into his hand that's when I realised he was like me, he was a mutant.  
  
While watching Logan I hadn't realise that Scott was standing right beneath me until it was to late, he had seen me I started panicking and lost my balance the next thing I knew I was falling but I managed to flip myself feet first so I landed in a hunched position on the floor a few metres away from were Logan and Scott were now standing. My sunglasses had falling off when I had fell and were currently in Scott's hand I quickly looked back down hiding my eyes from them.  
  
"We're not going to hurt Evalynn, we're like you" I flinched when Scott said my name,  
  
I looked up and saw Scott holding out my sunglasses, I then looked at Logan and then noticed my mistake I looked him right in the eye, but he didn't looked shocked or disgusted his face remained impassive.  
  
"I'm Scott and this is Logan were mutants like you, here take them" he said then gestured towards my sunglasses in his hand. I walked forwards slowly towards him and grabbed them and quickly put them on, I moved backwards until I thought it was a safe enough distance away from them.  
  
"Thank You" I spoke for the first time then continued "how did you find me" I questioned I was still confused about how they knew I was a mutant.  
"There's a school for people like us it's run by the Professor he's a telepath but he uses Cerebro to find mutants that need help or that he thinks that could be good addition to the school and that's how we found you" Scott Explained not missing a beat when he was talking,  
"What he's basically saying kid is that the professor thought you needed help or could help us so he wanted you to come back to the school with us" Logan said from behind Scott where he was standing  
  
My mind started to race, a school for people like me all I could think about was the orphanage and how I had just got away two years ago I don't think I could go to another place like that full of children younger and older than me. Scott and Logan were just watching me as I went through an inner turmoil of my mind, I couldn't go I was better by myself I was safer by myself.  
  
"I can't go back with you" I told both of them,  
"What why" Scott asked  
" I don't want to, I just can't" I told him my voice cracking at the end I hated sounding weak but the thought off a place crowded with kids freaked me out  
"Okay kid, but do us a favour and stay out of trouble and try and get a job and stop stating in places like this, here take this and get a hotel room for a couple of days until you can find somewhere proper to stay" he said while pulling money out of his pocket,  
"I can't take your money" I protested  
"You can and besides it isn't even mine, the professor thought you might not be coming back with us so he gave me this to give to you also he told me that there is a book store owned by one of his old friends near the community college he said that a women called Rona will give you a job if you do one the courses trust me the professor doesn't just do this for just anyone but he can see something in you, so take the money kid and get away from places like these" Logan explained  
  
I didn't understand why a man that hasn't even met me would be willing to help by helping me get my life back on track but I took the money and made a silent promise to myself that I would the best with what I have been given honestly it was a blessing.  
  
"Tell the professor thank you and that I promise to good with this money and the opportunity he has given me" I told them both  
"We will, take care of yourself Evalynn, I hope to see you again" Scott said  
"Yeah maybe" I almost whispered it was weird normally people never wanted to see me again,  
"See ya kid" Logan called over his shoulder as he and Scott walked towards the door at the front of the building.  
  
As soon as they left I grabbed my backpack and started to make my way towards the community college as I was told I saw a small shop called Baxter's Books I made my way towards the shop as I neared the door  I released a breath I didn't know I was holding I pushed open the door.  
"Hello I'm Rona, welcome to Baxter's Books"


	3. Chapter 3 ➼ Metal Arm?

*17th February 2010*  
I've been going to the community college for two years and staying in a room above Baxter's Books with Rona. When I first arrived here I found out Rona was a mutant as well her power was telekinesis of a very low level according to her which meant there were mutant more powerful than her and to be honest her power is quite impressive. As I was saying I've been at college for two years I found out that I love biology and I am aiming to get my doctorate in microbiology if I can. I hate to be a burden on Rona she is like a grandmother to me and has cared for a scared girl for two years when she didn't have to and I am extremely for her doing that but I want to get my own place and try and do something with my life instead of hiding away from everything.

I don't really have any friends at the college I don't want to get close to anyone because eventually I would have to take my glasses of any they would see my eyes and freak out. I don't want to hide again. So I just keep to myself and don't get involved with anything or anyone sure people have noticed but I just ignored them I don't need them and they don't need me.

You might be wondering why I'm talking about four days after my twentieth birthday well that was the day when all my life ambitions went down the drain and the dreams I had for my future slashed and burned because I wasn't careful about my surroundings. What I didn't realise that the day I met Scott and Logan they were being watched and then the focus turn to me when I turned down their offer to go back to the professor. For two years they watched me finding out my powers when I thought no-one was watching , finding out my ability to adapts to changes very quickly and my IQ which was quite high according to my teacher at the college.

This day was the one where they took me away from my paradise and safe haven and killed the one person that actually cared for me. I was walking home from a day of lectures towards the bookstore. When I walked through the door it was quiet which was weird because Rona normally has music playing lowly in the background. There was no sound. I walked to back of the store and saw what would be a sight that I would never forget in my existence. Rona was lying on the floor behind the counter and puddle of red surrounding her pale body caused by a wound on her chest. My sense went alert immediately: my ears scanning for any noise , my eyes scanning the room for any evidence of someone that was still here and my nose trying to pick out a scent over the twang of blood in the air and yet they still got me.

Two men were in the shop one was wearing an all black suit with a emblem on his soldier it had a red skull and tentacles on it something I had never seen before but he thing about the man was that he had a metal arm and a mask covering half of his face but I could still see his eyes they looked dead not like a normal person they held no emotion. They just stood there as if testing me to try anything against them. I ran through every possibility in my head and no of them had me coming out this alive or so I thought. the man with the metal arm was the first to move and my instincts kicked in I jumped up onto one of the bookshelves giving me an advantage but what I didn't see was the other man load a weird looking gun and fire it at my thigh I felt it stab into my thigh and looked down to see a dart sticking out of it. I ripped it out but immediately felt dizzy and began to lose my balance my vision went black but before I lost total consciousness I heard it a phrase that would be drilled into my brain for decades to come

"Hail Hydra"

Then I passed out .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers sorry it's been so long since I updated I've exams for the last 3 weeks and I left school on Friday so it's been quite tiring but I promise that updates will be more frequent.  
> Also I would like to say that my story will not be following the normal marvel movies sure the avengers and iron man happened but I would be writing about AoU but I have seen it and will add a few scenes from there in here but I wont be following that arc.  
> I have this full story planned out and also there will be more than one book.  
> I hope you liked this chapter more to come


	4. Chapter 4 ➼ Cage Sitting

13th February 2011 

 

My 21st birthday would have been something I would celebrate with joy knowing that I'm an adult now but when your in a cell that is surrounded by children and adults screaming and crying it's not the best thing to do on your birthday. This has been my life for a year now sitting in a cell waiting for the guards to come with the meagre meal of rice with bread. I still don’t know why I'm here all I know is that there are more mutants here now than when I first arrived. 

 

The man with a metal arm came by multiple times but this was only to bring another pour soul to this hell dungeon the thing I do know about him is that he never talks and always has the look of someone that is a shell of their former self. 

 

But I digress the reason I was brought here is still unknown to me but if I were to guess it's something to do with mutant and it's not a good thing and the people here obviously have a dislike for mutants as every time a guard comes down here one of us is either swore at told that were monsters or beating and for the likes of me all three of these things have happened to me but with my abilities I'm not injured for long. 

 

All I can think about is if Rona got a proper funeral and if it is because of me that she got killed. I wonder everyday if anyone even noticed if I'm gone or if no one ever cared.


	5. Chapter 5 ➼ Blue Eyed Girl

*15th May 2011* 

 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when they came into her cell. She tried to fight them off but there was too many guards for her to fight off by herself. They stabbed a tranquilizer into her thigh and carried her off to one of the many labs in the underground base. The other mutants in the other cells around looked on in fear wondering when they would be next. 

 

The guards took her into the brightly lit room with people walking around in white lab coats. Evalynn was oblivious to all this in her unconscious form. They strapped her down to one of the operating tables then left the scientist to do they work. 

 

The scientist drew her blood into glass vials and took samples of her hair and hooked her up to many monitors. Then they started the operation. They injected her with the Dark fang serum that they had been working on since before she got there. They waited for her body to reject it like many other mutants before had. But unlike the other mutants her body didn't start convulsing, her heart didn't start to flatline; she just lay there as if she was in a deep sleep. 

 

All was silent apart from the heart monitor beating steadily as the scientists waited for something to happen but nothing did for a long while. Their serum had worked. They finally had their Dark Fang. The scientist wheeled Evalynn into one of the observation rooms so that they could monitor the effects the serum had on her body. 

 

Slowly her body temperature increased before staying at 10 degrees over the normal human body temperature the scientists thought that the serum was not working but when the temperature stop and Evalynn stay the same the breathed a sigh of relief. The changes to Evalynn's body became very noticeable her fingernails/claws elongated to sharper points, her already fanged teeth elongated a touch as well and although is wasn't noticeable yet Evalynn's already blue mutant cat eyes got even brighter. 

 

All while this was happening one of the scientist went to his superior to tell him the good news. 

 

"Sir, we have been successful the Dark fang serum has taken to the young mutant girl as we thought it would" said the small scientist said 

 

"Well I believe we better get the base ready to train the Dark Fang thank your team for me you are an asset to your country" said the superior 

 

"Yes Sir, Colonel Stryker Sir" The scientist said proudly as he walked away from the Colonel's office. 

 

Just as this conversation ended a certain blue eyed mutant decided to open her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also written on Quotev


End file.
